


Glitter and Gold

by bitofageek



Category: Civil - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Major Character Injury, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: I don't know how to do video edits, so I'm attempting to do a Music-gifeo to Glitter & Gold (by Barns Cortney)(video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogZvbVfSi1Y)Inspired by the AMAZING Series by Corvixa:It's All Gold (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595728)It's still a work in progress, but constructive feedback is appreciated
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvixa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Glitter and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205083) by [Corvixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvixa/pseuds/Corvixa). 



> Directions:  
> \- Pull up the music video Glitter & Gold by Barns Cortney  
> \- Scroll along with the lyrics
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Corvixa's "It's All Gold" series  
> Her work is awesome - the song is awesome.

I am flesh and I am bone

Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold

I've got fire in my soul

Rise up, ting ting like glitter

yeahhhhh,

like glitter and gold

yeahhhhh,

like glitter

Do you walk in the valley of kings

Do you walk in the Shadow of men 

who sold their lives to a dream

Do you ponder the manner of things

In the dark 

the dark 

the dark

the dark

I am flesh and I am bone

Arise ting ting like glitter and gold

I've got fire in my soul

Rise up ting ting like glitter

yeahhhh, like glitter and gold

yeahhhh, like glitter

Do you walk in the meadow of spring

Do you talk to the animals - Do you hold their lives from a string

Do you ponder the manner of things

In the dark

the dark

the dark

the dark

I am flesh and I am bone

  
Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold

I've got fire in my soul

Rise up, ting ting, like glitter

I am flesh and I am bone

Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold

  
I've got fire in my soul

  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter

Cause everybody in the back room's spinning out

Don't know what you're askin for

And everybody's in the front room's tripping out

you left your bottle at the door.....

'Cause everybody's in the backroom's spinning out 

  
Don't know what you're asking for

And everybody's in the front room's tripping out

You left your bottle at the door

ah, ah, ah, ah 

ah, ah - bang bang

I am flesh and I am bone

  
Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold

I've got fire in my soul

Rise up, ting ting, like glitter

yeahhhhh, Like glitter and gold

yeahhhhh, Like glitter


	2. Chapter 2

I am flesh and I am bone

Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold

I've got fire in my soul

Rise up, ting ting like glitter

yeahhhhh,

like glitter and gold

yeahhhhh,

like glitter

Do you walk in the valley of kings

Do you walk in the Shadow of men 

who sold their lives to a dream

Do you ponder the manner of things

In the dark 

the dark 

the dark

the dark

I am flesh and I am bone

Arise ting ting like glitter and gold

I've got fire in my soul

Rise up ting ting like glitter

yeahhhh, like glitter and gold

yeahhhh, like glitter

Do you walk in the meadow of spring

Do you talk to the animals - Do you hold their lives from a string

Do you ponder the manner of things

In the dark

the dark

the dark

the dark

I am flesh and I am bone

  
Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold

  
I've got fire in my soul

  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter

  
I am flesh and I am bone

  
Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold

  
I've got fire in my soul - Rise up, ting ting, like glitter

Cause everybody in the back room's spinning out

Don't know what you're askin for

And everybody's in the front room's tripping out

you left your bottle at the door.....

'Cause everybody's in the backroom's spinning out 

  
Don't know what you're asking for

And everybody's in the front room's tripping out

You left your bottle at the door

ah, ah, ah, ah 

ah, ah - bang bang

I am flesh and I am bone

  
Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold

I've got fire in my soul

Rise up, ting ting, like glitter

yeahhhhh, Like glitter and gold

yeahhhhh, Like glitter


End file.
